I Brought Him Back
by Mawgy08
Summary: Oneshot, Naruto Brings Sasuke Back, Might Become prologue to running story.


All familiar characters are copyright their respective owners.

I Brought him Back

"What is it?" Tsunade asked, Slightly annoyed but relieved at even a slight break from the paper-work that never seemed to end.

"Hokage-Sama, Naruto Uzumaki has returned." The lazy Jonin replied. Tsunade raised her eyes, Shikamaru knew this was going to be trouble, but continued regardless.

"there's more, it appears Naruto Uzumaki was gravely injured in a fight," Tsunade's Eyes went wide, "They are requesting your pres-" Shikamaru didn't get to finish before Tsunade punched through the wall heading for the main gates of Konoha.

"Maaaan, why did I have to be the one to report, Tsunade is going to take it out on me I know it."

Tsunade rushed towards the main gates of Konoha as fast as she could, faster Than she had even thought possible, with one thought flying through her mind 'I must save him'.

The scene at the gate was somber, as many of Naruto's closest friends watched on, Watched as the Fifth Hokage struggled vainly to keep Naruto Alive, The Kunoichi Watched with tears rimming their eyes, Kiba Gnashed his teeth, resisting the urge to howl. Shino and Neji Watched with their usual stoic faces. Lee was about to shout about the power of youth, how it would never allow one so strong to die like this, however was silenced by the hand Gai out on his shoulder. Some of the younger Shinobi Started to turn away, but were stopped by their sensei.

"Watch," they asked they're young subordinates, "He is a Shinobi, honor his death, this is a hard fact of life which we all must live with."

Naruto started to speak, powered only by the chakra Tsunade was pouring into him. "Tsunade-Baachan" he started weakly.

"Naruto, don't speak, concentrate on healing." Tsunade asked, tears falling from her eyes.

"Baachan you and everyone here already knows whats going to happen, I have some things to say before I d-"

"STOP, Naruto you are not going to die!" Tsunade shouted.

"Yes, yes I am, I know it and accept it as the price for what I have done." Naruto Continued with shallow breath. "I Have some things to say to the rookie nine, as we were called, That are here . Along with Gai-Sensei's Former team, and Konohamaru. I know its going to hurt, but can you keep your chakra going long enough?" Tsunade nodded

Team Gai, less Tenten for she was on a mission, and Konohomaru faced Naruto:

"Hey, Lee, keep up on your path, your mission is an honorable one. Although you are a splendid shinobi already, train, train and become the greatest taijutsu master ever in existence. When your days are done, were going to have a match in that other place. I hope you'll be ready." Lee looked at his friend, Slightly downtrodden, However he soon assumed his nice guy pose. "Believe it!" he shouted using Naruto's Favorite catchphrase from his Genin days.

"Neji" he started, however Neji cut him off

"Naruto, thank you, for the lesson you taught me made me a stronger Shinobi."

Naruto Smiled, "Just make sure you take care of Hinata." Neji nodded.

"Boss," Konohamaru said with a smile. Naruto Smiled back, "Well I guess your going to beat me to Hokage now, Just make sure when you get there you protect everyone just like old man third." Konohamaru nodded.

Kurenai's team walked up next.

"Kiba, remember to keep your nose outta trouble, unlike during the chunnin exam." that brought a smile to Kiba's face as he remembered what happened when naruto was gathering chakra and strained just a little too hard. "Maan, I really thought you would have gone before me, as reckless as you are. Take care of Akamaru." Kiba nodded and

walked off.

"Shino, hmm I don't really know what to say, we never really talked. But I always thought the bug thing was cool." Shino smiled, he was after all the first person who had ever said as much. "Thank you Naruto."

Hinata stepped forward, tears clearly flowing from her eyes, "Naruto, I think you should know how I felt about you," she said all trace of shyness flown from her voice. "I've loved you since the first time I met you, I became a better Shinobi because of you." Naruto looked Shocked, Then finally smiled and said "You know I kinda liked you too, even though I thought you were a little weird." Hinata eyes turned down at the weird remark, but she picked them up and smiled to her crush, one last time.

Lastly Kakashi and Sakura approached.

Kakashi went before Naruto could speak. "Naruto, I am truly sorry I wasn't there for you. I should have been there. I couldn't even keep the words I said during the mission to the Land of Waves" All three Members minds flashed to a picture of Kakashi saying he would never let his comrades die.

"Kakashi-sensei, its ok do you also remember what you said when I got back from my training with Ero-Sennin? You told us we were no longer weak little shinobi, it's not your fault."

Kakashi's hands went up to his face as he removed the mask he wore for so long. Naruto and Sakura looked dumbfounded at him. "I know you always wanted to see." he said with a smile which was plain to see from behind the removed mask.

Finally Sakura stepped up, dried tears visible on her cheeks. This was the person he had shared nearly his whole life with, this was the woman who was his first crush, this was the kunoichi who wielded the power of Lady Fifth, this was his friend. However to her he only said one thing. "I brought him back."

Tsunade's Chakra was waining, She knew she could not keep up much longer.

"Its ok Baachan I'm almost done." he said something to her too low for anyone to hear, then he called out.

"Oi, Sasuke Come Here." Naruto called, then to sasuke he said quietly. "You must carry on my dream, you must become Hokage and protect this village in my stead." Sasuke stared at him impassivly. He had just saddled him with his dream. How could he do it, after what happened no-one in the village will trust him. "You won't just quit dragging my feet will you Naruto?" Naruto simply smiled at his comrade, his rival, his brother.

With that Tsunade's chakra ran out, and Naruto Uzumaki passed from this world with a smile on his face.

My First Fan Fic, Might become a prologue to a running story if I can flesh it out.


End file.
